Christine's Descendant
by LouisaJane23
Summary: Christine may have married Raoul. But many years later The Phantom is somehow still alive. He has been sad and lonely for all that time, until one day a miracle occurs that he was not expecting.
1. Prologue

**Author's POV **

On a clear evening at twilight high above the ground, on the roof top of the Paris opera house everything is still and silent as a stone. A dark figure who face is unseen stands there just as still and as silent as everything else. The only movement is his black cloak blowing in the wind. His bright eyes watch over the beautiful view of the city with its lights starting to flicker on. The eyes turn to the golden orb of the sun that is just setting in the distance. The moment the light goes he disappears slowly into the dark shadows. Minutes later he walks down a stone cavern and enters a beautifully candle lit chamber and sits down upon a mahogany throne removing his black fedora. In the dimly lit shadows the figure whispers quietly.

**There was a time when men were kind  
When their voices were soft  
And their words inviting  
There was a time when love was blind  
And the world was a song  
And the song was exciting  
There was a time  
Then it all went wrong**

Then he begins to sing in the most incredible voice.

**I****dreamed a dream in time gone by  
When hope was high  
And life worth living  
I dreamed that love would never die  
I dreamed that God would be forgiving  
Then I was young and unafraid  
And dreams were made and used and wasted  
There was no ransom to be paid  
No song unsung  
No wine untasted**

**But the tigers come at night  
With their voices soft as thunder  
As they tear your hope apart  
As they turn your dream to shame**

**She slept an autumn by my side  
She filled my days with endless wonder  
She took my childhood in her stride  
But she was gone when winter came**

**And still I dream she'll come to me  
That we will live the years together  
But there are dreams that cannot be  
And there are storms we cannot weather!**

**I had a dream my life would be  
So different from this hell I'm living  
So different now, from what it seemed  
Now life has killed the dream I dreamed**

When the song ends he lowers his head and silently weeps. He rises from the throne and goes over to a desk where age old drawings and paintings lay upon it and pinned on the stone wall. He picks one up. The drawing and all the others are of a girl, a beautiful young girl with ringlet curls, brown eyes and an angel's face. As he looks at the girl's face he starts to sing again.

**In my mind  
I hear melodies pure and unearthly  
But I find  
I can't give them a voice without you**

My Christine, my Christine  
Lost and gone, lost and gone

**The day starts  
The day ends  
Time crawls by**

Night steals in pacing the floor  
The moments creep  
Yet I can't bear to sleep  
'Til I hear you sing

And weeks pass  
And months pass  
Seasons fly

Still you don't walk through the door  
And in a haze  
I count the silent days  
'Til I hear you sing once more

And sometimes at night time  
I dream that you are there

**But wake holding nothing  
But the empty air**

And years come  
And years go  
Time runs dry

Still I ache down to the core  
My broken soul  
Can't be alive and whole  
'Til I hear you sing once more

And music, your music  
It teases at my ear  
I turn and it fades away  
And you're not here

Let hopes pass  
Let dreams pass  
Let them die

Without you, what are they for?  
I'll always feel  
No more than halfway real  
'Til I hear you sing once more!

When this song ends he is still holding the picture, one of his tears has dropped onto the page.  
"One hundred and forty years. Yet it still feels like yesterday since you confessed your love to me and showed me all the happiness the world can offer. Ninety-three years since you left this world and yet **_I'm_** still here because you told me to stay. But why... why?"

**Authors Notes**

_Hope you like the beginning to this story, there are many chapters to come. So to all you Phantom Lovers out there I hope you enjoy this love story that includes a lot of famous musical songs. _

**The Songs in this Chapter were**

I Dreamed a Dream - **_Les Misérables_**

_(I had to change the lyrics to this song a little bit)_

Til I Hear You Sing - **_Love Never Dies _**


	2. Chapter One - New Surroundings

**Chapter 1 – New Surroundings**

**Christina's POV**

I sighed in exhaustion as I placed another heavy box in the hallway. Mum came through from the kitchen. "Where does that one go sweet pea?" she asked. I peered at the label. "Dining room" I replied leaning against the wall for rest and wiping the sweat from my forehead. Mum patted my shoulder "You tired?" I nodded. Just then Dad came through the door carrying another big box. "Is there much more left dear?" Mum asked him. "Oh no" Said Dad "The men are just going to bring the last few things. Sweet pea can you come and help me with the last suitcases in the car please?" "Yes I'm coming Dad" I said as mum took the box I'd just carried I stepped outside the bright sun hit my face, why was it still this hot for September? I watched the three removal men carry the last things to the front door. Then I joined Dad by his big Range Rover and took two my last two suitcases, he took his and Mum's and closed the boot.

Just as I was about to step back inside I looked at the outside of our new home. It was bigger than the house we'd had in England and was sure to be better. On the ground floor was a lounge, Dining room, a kitchen and a small bathroom. Upstairs were three bedrooms, a bathroom and a balcony at the front of the house over the front door. What really made the house more beautiful was the trellis that held lovely red bedroom had pale blue walls and a Navy blue carpet with matching navy curtains. I had the same double bed from my old bedroom with its blue duvet. My room also had an ensuite bathroom.

I walked back inside the house and put my suitcases down catching my breath because I was so very tired from all the lifting carrying and the heat wasn't helping me. I picked up my bottle of coke, sat on the stairs and began glugging down the cool drink. The three removal men came into the hall and gave me a smile and a nod. "Mr and Mrs De Chagny" One of them called, mum and dad came into the hallway to meet them. "We've finished unloading now so we'll be off now." They shook Mum and Dad's hands and they left.

After they'd left the three of us sat in the kitchen and had some lunch. "Well my girls!" Dad announced "Here we are then. Paris, France our new home. The very place where our ancestors were all born, well some of them." I looked up puzzled "What do you mean "some of them" Dad?" I asked as I sipped my coke. "Because my Great-Grandmother was actually Swedish and she married a rich Frenchman. And guess what kitten?" "What?" I asked. "It was in the opera house down the road that she did her famous performances back in the late 1800s." I almost chocked on my sandwich. "Really? What was her name?" I asked clearing my throat. "Her name was Christine Daaé" said Dad. Then we finished eating our lunch in silence.

I was the first to finish my lunch so I walked into the hall, picked up my suitcases and went up to my new room. I spent the rest of the day unpacking my stuff and placing them around my room. By the time evening came I was finished unpacking my boxes and cases. I was at this moment busy sorting out the last of my clothes and hanging them in my walk in wardrobe. When I'd finished I picked up a piece of paper off my bed and stepped out into the hallway then onto the balcony and looked out at the beautiful city of Paris. In one direction I could see tall prism of The Eiffel Tower. Then I saw it, The Paris Opera House.

Back in England earlier in the year I had finished my second year at collage studying music. Dad had already made plans for us to move here and he knew that I loved singing and performing. So he signed me up to the opera house for me to become one of their performers. They replied saying that they would be happy to see what I could do. So they sent me a song to learn for my audition. Over the past three months of the summer I'd been learning it. I sang through it checking if my vocals were in the right place. I seemed to sing it well, so I knew I was now ready to sing it for tomorrow. I only hoped they would like me and I would like them. Apart from that I'd been busy with a summer job in the cinema which had earned me some good money that I now had changed to Euros.

I went back downstairs and saw that mum and Dad had been busy because I could see most of the things had been unpacked. I found them in the lounge, Mum putting books on a shelf and Dad fixing the TV. They both smiled as I entered. "Have you finished unpacking sweet pea?" Dad asked "Yes, all done. What are we doing for dinner?" I asked. Dad got to his feet rubbing his brow "We've decided that we're going to eat out tonight. There's an Italian restaurant down the road past the opera house. So you'd better go and get ready." While I was heading back up the stairs I said to myself "Strange to have Italian when we've come to live in France." I laughed to myself at my own joke.

Back in my room I changed into a long black summer dress and draped a black shawl scarf over my shoulders and let my long hair fall loose down my back. I went downstairs to join Mum and Dad who had also changed. Mum was wearing a summer dress too but with a white cardigan. And Dad was wearing Blue jeans and a white button down shirt. When we stepped outside, sky was turning an orangey pink and the air was cooler than earlier which was good because I wasn't fond of heat, but that didn't mean I loved the cold.

We crossed the road and I followed behind my parents as they walked hand in hand as lovers do. "It feels wonderful to be home Gerard, dear." I heard Mum say to dad. He pecked her on the cheek "I know Jeanette, I feel the same." He replied. We were then right in front of the Paris Opera House. I stopped following my parents to have a closer look at it. It was a beautiful building with steps leading up to the huge double doors and stone angels were carved into the walls next to all the windows. As I peered up towards the roof I could see that there were more stone statues on the rooftop. Including Apollo who held his great golden lyre high in the sky. Then I spotted something else that wasn't a stone statue, it looked like a tall shadowy human figure.


	3. Chapter Two - The Shape in the Shadows

**Chapter Two – The Shape in the Shadows**

**Christina's POV**

The strange figure was standing up on the edge of the rooftop. Even though it's very far up I see that the figure is wearing a long black cloak that was blowing about in the small evening breeze. I couldn't see the face of the stranger half because it's so far away and it's seems to be concealed in shadow of a black fedora on his head. There was no doubt in my eyes that the strange figure was staring straight at me.

I shifted my eyes trying to see the figure clearer. "Christina. You alright?" I jumped as my father's voice broke my trancelike stare. "Yes! Yes Dad! I was just looking at ..." I couldn't finish the sentence. Dad walked to my side and put his arm round me and he looked at the beautiful exterior of the opera house. "The Perfect place for my young star to begin her career" he said with a smile. I leaned my head against his shoulder. "Yeah, I'm really grateful that you did this for me dad" I said smiling back at him. As dad planted a kiss on my head and he started walking "Come along superstar you don't want to starve." He said taking mum's hand again. "Ok" I said. As I was about to follow them I looked back up to the rooftop but the black figure wasn't there anymore. Shrugging my shoulders in confusion I followed on after my Parents.

**Author's POV**

_If Christina happened to look back again she would have seen the black shadowy figure step out from behind Apollo's statue. His sharp, bright eyes watched her with wonderment and followed her as she and her parents walked towards the group of restaurants. With a whirl of his black cloak he was away in a flash. _

**Christina's POV**

When we made it to the restaurant we were greeted by a friendly Italian man who led us to a table. I draped my shawl over the back of my chair and I looked round the room. There were loads of other people eating their dinner and in deep conversations in French, Italian and some English. On one side of the room there was a raised platform that looked like a stage. And on it there was a microphone, a karaoke machine and various different instruments. I smiled and sat down with mum and dad.

The waiter came striding over with a big smile on his face. "Ciao" He greeted us and took our order of drinks. Mum and Dad asked for some red wine and I asked for some coke. The waiter was about to leave when he said "You're new here aren't ya?" Mum smiled "Not really, me and my husband we're born here in Paris. But we moved to London and that's where we gave birth to our lovely girl." The waiter held out his hand to me "Bonjourno Signorina, I'm Lorenzo" I shook his hand "Christina De Chagny, nice to meet you". He said smiled at me then walk off towards the bar.

While mum and dad were sharing a menu and discussing what they wanted to eat, I was watching Lorenzo. He was speaking to two other waiters and a waitress who were also at the bar and he kept pointing in our direction. When one of the other waiters caught my eye I turned back and picked up my menu and looked at the different Italian dishes.

Lorenzo returned carrying our drinks on a tray. He placed them on the table and poured mum and dad's wine. Then he took a notepad and pen from his pocket. "Are you ready to order?" he asked Dad nodded "We'll both have the Spaghetti Bolognese with meatballs please" he said pointing at mum. Lorenzo nodded, scribbled it onto his notepad then turned to me "And you, Signorina?" he asked. "Um, please may I have a pizza with three cheeses, beef and chicken?" I said. Lorenzo scribbled it on to his note pad and took our menus. Just before he left he said to me "You know Signorina, you came at a good time. We are just about to start this evening's entertainment and we might have a little welcome surprise for you." I blinked "Really?" I asked. He winked "I hope you enjoy it." And he walked off.

I took a sip of my coke wondering what was going to happen. Then just when I thought something surprising wouldn't happen, it did. We heard the sound of a microphone being tapped which made us jump. I turned and saw that Lorenzo was standing on the stage holding a microphone and there was a few people sat on chairs on either side of the stage, holding the instruments.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, good evening, I hope you are all having a wonderful evening. We are now going to begin the evening's entertainment for you. To open our show for you tonight we shall give a nice warm welcome to the new girl in town Christina De Chagny!" He ended his speech by pointing at me. Then he repeated the speech in French and Italian, all heads turned in my direction making me blush a little. First in English then in translation Lorenzo said "So to welcome our new little friend please give a big hand for our three gorgeous Ooh La La Girls: Adriana, Nadeen and Yvette!" Everyone clapped as the music started and three women wearing fiery colored dresses danced onto the stage. They then sang a song I recognized from a stage musical

**Hey look out for that moving van **

**Driving down our streets **

**You better lock up your man **

**Before he meets **

**The new girl in town **

**Who just came on the scene **

**The new girl in town **

**Can't be more than sixteen **

**And she's got a way of makin' **

**A boy act like a clown **

**Wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo **

**We don't know what to do **

**'Bout the next girl in town **

**The new girl in town **

**Seems to dance on air **

**The new girl in town **

**She's got the coolest hair **

**You better tell the homecoming queen **

**To hold on to her crown **

**Wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo **

**Or she's gonna lose it to **

**The new girl in town **

** The new girl in town **

**Has my guy on a string **

**The new girl in town **

**Hey look she's wearing his ring **

**I can't stop crying and so **

**In my own tears I'm gonna drown **

**Wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo **

**Cause he wants to rendezvous **

**With the new girl **

**We kinda sad and blue **

**Yes it's true girl **

**We'd like to say... **

**To the new girl in town **

**The new girl in town **

**Wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo **

**From out of the blue girl **

**This town's in a stew girl **

**What a hullabaloo girl **

**She ain't just passing through girl **

**She's sticking like glue girl **

**To the man I though I knew girl **

**Wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo **

**Hey look out for that moving van **

**Look out, look out. Look out, look out **

**She is...the new girl in town**

When their song ended I and a lot of the others got to our feet and clapped. The three women curtsied, blew me kisses, waved and strutted away. Lorenzo took the stage again and said "Bravo everyone, so that was our Ooh La La Girls welcoming our new girl in town" He turned to me "I hope you enjoyed that Signorina" I nodded and he gave me the thumbs up. We shall have volunteer singers later but for now our great musicians will give you some pieces of their lovely music."

As he stepped off the stage another waiter arrived with our food. He placed an enormous oval plate in front of mum and dad which had Spaghetti covered with tomato sauce and meatballs on top. Then placed my pizza in front of me "bon appétit" he said. "Well, well" said dad as he wound his spaghetti round his fork "You've had a warm welcome here, haven't you poppet?" I swallowed a mouthful of pizza and nodded "Yeah. I know" I said. Then for the next few minutes we ate in silence. I giggled as mum and dad did the "Lady and the Tramp kiss" with the spaghetti. As I swallowed my last slice of pizza I sat back in my seat and watched mum and dad as they finished their last mouthfuls. Then the other waiter came and took our empty plates away.

Just as we were studying the desserts menu we jumped as we heard the microphone being tapped again by Lorenzo. We all turn to see him grinning excitedly "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is now karaoke time!" everyone clapped and cheered with excitement. "Now I think we might like to see if our new girl in town has something for us, eh?" Lorenzo asked looking in my direction. I turned from their expecting faces to Mum and Dad and they both nodded in encouragement. "Up you go, sweet pea. Show them what you can do." said Dad smiling.

So I got to my feet and walked up to the stage. I took Lorenzo's hand and he led me to center stage in front of the microphone. "Now Signorina, just choose a song, tell the DJ and he'll play the track for you to sing along to." He patted my shoulder, stepped of the stage and went to join his colleges at the bar area. I decided to sing a musical tune. I walked to the DJ and whispered in his ear, he nodded and began scanning his laptop screen. I stood back in front of the microphone again my heart pounding. Then the Music Started playing and I started singing. To my surprise everyone sat at their tables joined in with the chorus parts and even more surprisingly in English.

**Small pleasures, small pleasures  
Who would deny us these?  
Gin toddies, large measures  
No skimping if you please  
I rough it. I love it.  
Life is a game of chance.  
I'll never tire of it  
Leading this merry dance  
If you don't mind having to go without things,  
It's a fine life!  
It's a Fine life!**

**And though it ain't all jolly old pleasure outings,  
It's a fine life!  
It's a Fine life!  
When you've got someone to love,  
You forget your cares and strife.  
Let the prudes look down on us.  
Let the wide world frown on us.  
It's a fine, fine life!  
It's a fine, fine life**

Who cares if straight laces  
Sneer at us in the street  
Fine airs and fine graces,  
Don't have to sin to eat  
We wonder through London

Who knows what we may find  
There's pockets left undone  
On many a behind  
If you don't mind takin' it like it turns out,  
It's a fine life!  
Keep the candle burn until it's burned out  
It's a fine life!

Though you sometimes do come by  
The occasional black eye  
You can always cover one  
'Til he blacks the other one  
But you don't dare cry!

No flounces, no feathers,  
No frills and furbelows.  
All winds and all weathers  
Ain't good for fancy clothes.

These trappings,  
These tatters,  
These we can just afford.  
What future?  
What matters:  
We've got our bed and board.  
If you don't mind having to deal with Fagin,  
It's a fine life!  
It's a Fine life!  
And though diseased rats threaten to bring the plague in,  
It's a fine life!  
It's fine life!

**But the grass is green and dense  
On the right side of the fence.  
So we take good care of it  
That we get our share of it  
And we don't mean pence!  
If you don't mind having to like or lump it,  
It's a fine life!  
It's a Fine life!  
Though there's no tea-sippin' and eatin' crumpet,  
It's a fine life!  
It's a Fine life!**

Not for me, the happy home:  
Happy husband, happy wife.  
Though it sometimes touches me,  
For the likes of such as me,  
Mine's a fine.  
Fine life!

When the music stopped everyone got to their feet and clapped loudly and I gave a big smile. The applause lasted for more than a minute and I couldn't believe that they enjoyed it that much to have joined in singing with me. Lorenzo jumped onto the stage again and puts his arm round my shoulder. "Bellissimo! Magnifica Signorina!" he exclaimed. "Thank you" I say "No, Thank you" He said beaming down at me. "Well ladies and gentlemen I think that was worth an encore. What do you think?" he asks. And as I expected everyone cheers in agreement. I smile at Lorenzo and he heads towards the bar. I tell the DJ the next song and the music starts. I sing another Musical tune but this time I sing all alone with no chorus.

**I have a dream  
A song to sing  
To help me cope  
With anything  
If you see the wonder  
Of a fairy tale  
You can take the future  
Even if you fail  
I believe in angels  
Something good in everything I see  
I believe in angels  
When I know the time is right for me  
I'll cross the stream  
I have a dream  
**

**I have a dream  
A fantasy  
To help me through  
Reality  
And my destination  
Makes it worth the while  
Pushing through the darkness  
Still another mile  
I believe in angels  
Something good in everything I see  
I believe in angels  
When I know the time is right for me  
I'll cross the stream  
I have a dream  
I'll cross the stream**

I have a dream  
I'll cross the stream  
I have a dream

The applause this time was much louder and even the band were on their feet clapping and I couldn't even tell how long this applause lasted for.

**Author's POV**

_Unseen from all of the people inside the restaurant, outside another person clapped enthusiastically in the shadows. His eyes just like before were full of the same wonderment, but now there were sparks of amazement from hearing this girl sing. _

**Christina's POV**

Everyone was still clapping when I finally get back to the table with Mum and Dad. I see a chocolate ice cream in front of me. I smile at Mum and Dad "Thank you" They then start to eat a slice of cheese cake each.

I'm about to start eating the ice cream when I notice something in the huge glass window at the entrance of the restaurant, a sort of shape in the shadows. I wonder if it is the same shape I saw on the opera house roof. Yes, a figure dressed in black and from what I can see it looks like he's clapping with the audience who still haven't stopped. Then finally when they do stop clapping the dark figure stands staring in my direction. I keep staring back at him trying to see him clear but then dad interrupts me again. "I'm very proud of you sweet pea, you've certainly given them a taste of what you're going to do when you get on that stage at the opera house. Now you'd better finish that ice cream before it melts." So I eat the ice cream, it has small chocolate chunks in it and the coolness soothes my throat when I swallow it.

For the rest of the evening they call various people to the stage, including a small French girl wearing a blue and white stripy dress and a red ascot and red shoes. She just sings "Frere Jacques" but I enjoy it because her little voice is so sweet, and it brings back memories of me singing nursery rhymes as a child. The little girl gets an applause just as loud as mine was. So I get on my feet with the others and clap loudly. Dad pays the bill and we get up to leave. Lorenzo says goodbye to us at the door and tells us to come again especially me. No doubt he wants to hear me sing again.

As we start walking back to our new home, I keep looking round for the shadowy figure. But I see nothing. When we get to the outside of the opera house I stop and look up to the rooftop half expecting to see him up there. I'm right, I see him standing high up with one black arm leaning against a stone statue. For a few seconds I watch him wondering who or what he is, then I turn to follow Mum and Dad not wanting to get caught staring again.

**Author's POV**

_As Christina turned to follow her parents, the figure watched her as he had all evening with his sharp eyes that now glowed in the moonlight. He then distinctly heard her father say "Don't forget Christina, not too late to bed if you want to look good at the opera house tomorrow for your first day" then he heard her reply "Yes, Dad. I understand" In his mind he was wondering of nothing more than what tomorrow would bring when she walked into the opera house. And he faded away into the shadows._

**Christina's POV**

When we got in I went upstairs and have another read of my audition song. Then I had a nice shower in my bathroom. After I was dry and in my pajamas I towel dried my hair and did it in a single braid down my back. I brushed my teeth and went to call goodnight to Mum and Dad downstairs.

As I laid there with my head on the soft pillow and my body beneath the warm duvet. I couldn't clear my mind of the mysterious stranger I'd seen three times tonight. Could it have just been a figment of my imagination, or perhaps a murderous stalker or maybe a stranger who was just interested in me? I hoped it was the third. He must have been because I remember seeing him clapping after my second song that night. I closed my eyes and dropped off into a dreamless sleep wondering what will happen at the opera house tomorrow.

**The songs in this chapter were**

The New Girl in Town – **Hairspray**

It's A Fine Life – **Oliver**

I Have A Dream –** Mamma Mia!**


	4. Chapter Three - The Aria

**Chapter Three – The Aria**

**Christina's POV**

I was woken by my digital alarm clock at 8:30am in the morning, when I got downstairs I had my breakfast with dad in the kitchen. I could feel the excitement and nervousness building up inside me, it was worse than butterflies in the stomach. Dad told me not to worry and to take my time, his words helped to calm me a bit.

Back upstairs I scanned my wardrobe for something to help me make a good first impression for the people I was going to meet. The temperature had dropped a bit and I knew I was going to be inside a theatre all day so I decided not to dress for hot weather. I put on my black tights, denim skirt and a black top. Just as I putting on my black boots, mum came into my room in her dressing gown and gave me a kiss. "Good Luck, my Sweetheart" She said "Don't be nervous, just stay calm and show them what you can do." I smiled and nodded "I will Mum" She gave me another kiss then just before she left she gave my tatty braid a flick. "Don't forget to make your hair look lovely" she laughed as she walked out the door.

I stood in front of my mirror, undid my braid and brushed out my long hair which had now gone wavy and beautiful. Then I grabbed my denim jacket and went downstairs to join dad in the hallway. Pretty soon we were walking side by side down the pavement towards the Opera House. When we reached the steps below the front entrance Dad put his arm round me "Ready, Superstar?" he asked and I nodded smiling.

We ascended the stairs and walked through the huge double doors. The front hall was massive you'd of thought it was a ballroom. There was a huge staircase and there were also many doors everywhere. We were greeted by a French woman called Carman Dubois with pinned up curled ebony hair who was sitting at the front desk. After telling her my name she called for manager. A few minutes later a man in a smart suit came striding towards us. "Ah, Monsieur De Chagny, My name is Laurent Pascal and I am manager of this opera house. I am delighted to meet you!" he shook my father's hand. He turned his smiling face towards me "And you must be young Christina?" he said holding out his hand. I nodded and shook his hand "It's nice to meet you sir" I said. "If you would care to follow me, I will take you to meet everyone."

He led us down a long corridor with lots of pictures and posters on the wall. We came to a door that had a sign on it saying "Stage Left" when we walked through I knew at once that we were in the wings of the stage. On the stage itself there were quite a few things going on at once. In one corner there was a woman dressed in black, her dark brown hair in a Heidi and holding a walking cane. She was instructing a group of teenage dancing girls in white ballet dresses and white tights. In another corner there was a grey haired man wearing a brown suit and was instructing a group of teenage boys who were tap dancing in black tight jumpsuits. In the middle of the stage there was a crowd of men and ladies who were all singing in French. And all around these people there were others who were painting, moving and constructing sets and backdrops.

Monsieur Pascal walked forward and clapped his hands "May I have your attention please everyone!" he called. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to face him "I'm sure you've all heard that we were going to have a new girl joining us. Well it gives me great pleasure to introduce Miss Christina De Chagny!" As I walked to his side everyone clapped. Another smartly dressed man stepped forward "Lovely to meet you Mademoiselle. I am Jean-Andre Monnier, the shows director.

Then one of the ballet girls ran forward on her tippy toes with her long blonde hair flying behind her. "Wait a moment" She exclaimed "Are you related to Christine Daaé?!" I nodded and the girl clapped excitedly then held out her hand "It's nice to meet you Christina! I'm Megan Gilson, but you can call me Meg" I shook her hand "It's Pleasure to meet you too Meg" I said smiling.

To my right I heard someone clear their throat and we both turn our heads. There standing at the opening to the wings is the strangest couple I've ever seen. The man was very big with pudgy arms and legs, his cheeks puffy and pink from drinking too much and almost bald with just a few bits of brown hair. He wore a large beige checked suit with a sandy coloured shirt and red tie. The woman was the same in size but she had red curly hair that was all pinned up on her head in what looked like a heart shape. She wore heavy makeup and was wearing a magenta coloured coat and round her neck she wore a scarf that looked like a skinned ginger cat. To me the man looked like a fat hippopotamus but the woman was more like a rhinoceros because her face looked more sharp and stern.

At the same moment I noticed the couple, all around me everyone except me and my father say "Singnora" and they all curtsied and bowed. Monsieur Pascal then stepped forward and said "Christina, allow me to introduce our leading soprano for the past five years. Singnora Rosetta Gabrielli and her husband Stefano" She strutted forward towards us and stared at me "You must be the new girl?" she said in an Italian accent. I nodded "Yes, I am" I said She wrinkled her nose as if something repulsed her. I stared back confused. She held up one of her red gloved hands and said with a smile "Since you are new my dear I shall be blunt. Everyone in this theatre day and night, whenever I enter a room and whenever we meet you says "Singnora" and curtsy if you're a girl or bow if you're a boy."

I curtsied and said "Singnora" she gives one nod and turns to the manager. "Monsieur Pascal tell me what is going on." Monsieur Pascal nodded "Well I was just introducing Christina to everyone." He began but Meg's excited voice jumped in "Then we found out that she is the direct descendent of Christine Daaé! The greatest legendry opera singer that this theatre ever had! Can you believe it Singnora?!" The way Meg says it you'd think I was a celebrity.

Rosetta however doesn't smile she turns and walks to center stage and says "Christine Daaé may have been famous but she was not as well known or as famous as the great Prima Donna Carlotta Giudicelli" Meg then replies, in a voice that to me is trying to sound brave but turns into a shout "Singnora, I don't want to sound rude but I do think you just criticized Christina's family. So I think you should show a little more respect. I mean just because you admire Carlotta doesn't mean that you have to criticize Christine's own granddaughter!" Rosetta winces to Meg's words. But Stefano walks forward and puts an arm round his wife to calm her.

Meg turns back to face me and looks as if she is trying to hold back tears. "I'm sorry Christina. But Singnora here doesn't know half of anything about Christine Daaé. Plus she hasn't even heard you sing yet so pay no attention to her for now."

Monsieur Pascal and Monsieur Monnier took this moment to step forward "Meg, dear. I think that is enough now." said Monsieur Monnier putting his arm round her. "But you do have a point" said Monsieur Pascal turning to face me. "So Christina did you learn that song that we sent you?" he asks and I nod "Yes I know it off by heart, Monsieur" He patted my shoulder "Well then would you like to sing it for us right now?" I smiled and nodded. He gestured for me to go center stage.

As I walk there everyone backs away giving me room. "Monsieur Renouf if you please!" Monsieur Monnier called down to the pit. A lean man with a mustache was sat at the piano in the pit began to play the intro to the song. I take a deep breath and I sing out.

**Think of me  
Think of me fondly  
when we've said goodbye  
Remember me, once in a while  
Please promise me you'll try.  
When you find  
That once again you long  
To take your heart back and be free  
If you ever find a moment  
Spare a thought for me.**

We never said our love was evergreen  
Or as unchanging as the sea  
But if you can still remember  
Stop and think of me.  
Think of all the things  
We've shared and seen  
Don't think about the things  
Which might have been.

Think of me  
Think of me waking  
Silent and resigned.  
Imagine me  
Trying too hard  
To put you from my mind.  
Recall those days  
Look back on all those times  
Think of the things we'll never do.  
There will never be a day  
When I won't think of you.

**Author's POV**

Everyone's attention is on the beautiful young woman who stands centre stage singing in such a beautiful operatic voice. Even all the crew, musicians and cleaners have stopped working to watch her. Each face has a different expression. The managers are surprised, Meg is enchanted, Gerard De Chagny is proud and Rosetta is blank.

However up in the rafters unseen by the men who controlled the drops was someone else. This someone, just like everyone else was watching Christina but the expression this person wears is completely amazed. Then in a silent unheard whisper he says "Can it be? Can it be Christine?"

**Christina's POV**

**We never said our love was evergreen  
Or as unchanging as the sea  
But please promise me that sometimes  
You will think of me!**

When the song ended everyone was clapping loudly. I turned back round to face everyone and Meg and a few of the other ballet girls fluttered forward to congratulate me. It was then that I noticed that Rosetta wasn't clapping like the others she was only patting the fingers of her right hand on her left palm, still with no change to her sharp serious face. Stefano was clapping but very slowly. I turned to look at dad and noticed that he had been recording me on his camera, he almost looked like he was going to cry tears of joy.

"Brava! You sang that beautifully." Exclaimed Monsieur Monnier "You know that was the very song that you're great-great grandmother sang in her debut performance." Said Monsieur Pascal "And for a moment there I thought I'd gone back in time and was actually watching her when she first sang it." I'm speechless at this because I don't know what to say.

"Now Miss De Changny we have something very special we'd like to offer you. On Saturday night we're going to have a performance where everyone is going to do a medley of their own talents. That means they can sing, dance or recite either in a group or duet or solo if they wish. So what I want to offer you is if you'd like to perform the song for us that night."

I couldn't believe it, I'd just arrived and already they wanted me to sing a song all alone on stage. It was like putting a simple fun runner into a long distance race without warning. But I had no reason to be scared because I sang all the time and it would be easy. Plus it would be a step higher up the ladder to my big dream of being a star. In reply to the question I smile and nod "Yes, I would love to." All the ballet girls standing around me sequel in delight and clap their hands, including the other people on the stage.

I start to feel excitement building up inside me. That on Saturday night which is in four days I will be standing on this stage in a beautiful dress, prettily made up and singing the same song my great-great grandmother sang in her debut performance in this theatre many years ago.

**The Song in this Chapter was**

Think of Me – **The Phantom of the Opera**


	5. Chapter Four - The Opera Ghost

**Chapter Four – The Opera Ghost**

**Christina's POV**

Meg took my hand and said "Would you like me to show you around, Christina? Just so you know where everything is" I nodded "Yes please Meg". She turned to the women in dressed in black with the Heidi braid. "Please mother, may I show her?" It was then that I noticed that the woman was looking at me in a strange way. It wasn't like Rosetta's stony stare. It was like she knew something about me that I didn't know. Not taking her eyes off me she said in reply to Meg's question "Of course Meg dear" her French accent was very strong. "Where should we find you both then?" asked Monsieur Pascal "My dormitory" said Meg "We'll either be in there or be heading towards there" And she led me off the stage.

Meg showed me the dressing rooms, bathrooms, wardrobe, prop storage, workshop, dining hall and just as she finished showing me one of the many rehearsal studios we walked arm in arm down a corridor. As we walked some questions dawned in my head that I wanted to ask. "Meg can I ask you something?" she grinned "Yeah, sure" "Why did you stand up for me when Rosetta said those things to me?" Meg stopped in her tracks and so did I "There is a pretty good reason why I stood up for you. It's because I was scared that Rosetta's harsh words to you might have angered the Opera Ghost." "The what?!" I asked confused. Meg put her hand on my shoulder "All those years ago while your great-great grandmother was here at the opera house she became loved by many people including your great-great grandfather Raoul, The Vicomte De Changny. But there was someone else who loved her. You see this opera house was haunted by a ghost whom everyone called "The Opera Ghost" or "The Phantom of the Opera" as Meg said this it was just like listening to a ghost story.

But before Meg could continue an arm landed on my shoulder and I looked up to see a man standing above us grinning. He was wearing brown trousers, a grey shirt and a dirty brown waistcoat. He also had ropes draped over his shoulders. His hair was short and brown, his face was pink just like Stefano's and he smelt strongly of alcohol. When he spoke it sounded like he was singing a song.

**Like yellow parchment is his skin**

**A great black hole serves as the nose that never grew**

**You must be always on your guard**

**Or he will catch you with his magical lasso**

And with that he pulled one of the ropes off from over his shoulder and I saw that it had been pulled into a hangman's noose. He turned his grinning face to me and threw the loop over my neck, he chuckled while I gasped in horror as he pulled me forward to him. Then help came at once as Meg's mother appeared and gently took the loop off from round my neck. Then she too spoke like she was singing.

**Those who speak of what they know**

**Find, too late, that prudent silence is wise**

She turned to the man and pointed her finger like a gun in his face.

**Joseph Bouche, hold your tongue**

**He will burn you with the heat of his eyes**

She threw the rope at him and he caught it. "No need to be angry Madame Gilson. I was only giving these little beauties some life saving advice." And he chuckled again. Madame Gilson banged her cane making us jump but silencing the man. She put her arm round me "That's all very well but it does no good scaring this poor girl just when she has arrived. Now go, they need you up there for the backdrops" He turned and walked away without another word. "I'm sorry about that dearie" she said stroking my shoulder then walking off in the same direction of the man.

For a few seconds we were silent then Meg took my hand "Come on we'll go to my dorm and I'll explain some more." We walked on down the hall then up some stairs then in the middle of a passageway we came to a brown wooden door that said Girls Dormitory. The room was a huge room with loads of big single beds that had wooden headboards and each one had different coloured duvets. She led me to a bed with a yellow duvet with white flowers and sat down on it. As I sat with her I said "Your mother came at the right time, that man really scared me." Meg patted my hand "Don't worry. He's always like that" she said.

"Who was he anyway Meg?" I asked. "Joseph Bouche, the chief scene shifter who works up in the rafters over the stage. He likes to drink and hang around with us ballerinas. Sometimes he comes in here before we go to bed to tell us scary stories of the opera ghost. He is always boasting that he knows all the ghost's secrets and that he's actually seen him" I held up my hand to stop her "Just a minute Meg, can you tell me a bit more about this ghost. We were interrupted earlier just when you were about to tell me".

She nodded "Well as I've already told you, The Opera Ghost or The Phantom of the Opera haunted this opera house many years ago. He had eyes and ears everywhere and if anyone angered him great disasters would occur. But he loved the operas and always attended them in box five. Box five hasn't been used or sold for years because the ghost gave an order that the box was to be kept empty all the time for his personal use. And even today nobody goes in there except for the ghost was also a great admirer of your grandmother and if anyone insulted her or tried to stop her from singing he would stop at nothing to make it so she would sing."

I listened intently as she told this tale like a grandmother telling her grandchild a fairytale. "What happened to the ghost Meg?" I asked she shrugged her skinny shoulders "It said that he disappeared on the night that he made the chandelier crash onto the stage. And there had been no trace of him for many years. But others have said to have heard his voice through the walls and in the air around them over the years. That confirms my belief that the ghost is still within this theatre. So you see I was worried that when that cow Rosetta insulted your family I was scared that The Ghost might have done something awful for those harsh words. So I had to step in and say something to shut her up"

Meg's head dropped looking sad. I reached forward and squeezed Meg's hands "Thank you Meg. It's nice to know that I have a new friend who cares." I said smiling. The light came back to Meg's face and she smiled back. Then the door opened and the other ballet girls came skipping in to join us. The all sat down and I was introduced to them all. Their names were Jammes, Colette, Isabelle, Renee, Garnet, Maria, Zara, Cherie, Natalii, Amy and Delphine. I was so relieved that they all liked me and that it seemed so easy to make new friends here.

The door opened again and Monsieur Pascal stepped in "Christina, would you come with me please." I nodded "Yes, Monsieur. Coming" I jumped off the bed and turned to Meg "I'll see you later girls." I said and they all chanted "Goodbye"

I followed Monsieur Pascal through the many corridors until I saw Dad standing by a pair of double doors. "Did you have a nice tour?" he asked "Yes Dad, it's so wonderful. I'm going to enjoy it here." Monsieur Pascal put his hand on my shoulder "Mademoiselle, this will be your room." He said gesturing to the doors. I then noticed that on the door was an oval that had Christine Daaé dressing room engraved on it in black fancy writing. I pointed at it and said "Is this really…?" Monsieur Pascal nodded "Oui mademoiselle, it's the same room your great-great grandmother used all those years ago."

As if this day couldn't get any better. I opened the doors and walked in, the room was huge. The wallpaper was red with pink flowers and the carpet was a pinky peach. All the furniture was mahogany brown. In the middle of the room against the left wall was a huge king size with rich rosy red bedclothes with a matching canopy. Next to the bed was a wardrobe with wood carvings with painted gold patterns. On the right side of the room was a big dressing table with a clothes rail next to it, presumably for costumes. And at the very end of the room right in front of me was a huge mirror from ceiling to floor with a beautiful thick gold frame.

As I closed the doors I turned to Monsieur Pascal "Why have I been given this big room to myself? I thought I was going to be with the other ballet girls." He inclined his head "This is compliments of your generous father" he said I turned to face dad and he was smiling "Oh dad, you shouldn't have" I said but he shook his head and said "No sweetheart, I insist" I threw my arms round his neck and he hugged me back "Thank you so much dad" I said into his shirt he hugged me back kissing my head.

**The Song in this Chapter was**

Magical Lasso – **The Phantom of the Opera**


	6. Chapter Five - The Phantom of the Opera

**Christine's POV**

Monsieur Pascal patted Dad on the shoulder and said "Gerard would you please come with me. We have a few bits of paperwork to sort out. Mademoiselle you are free to go and explore some more if you wish." I think for a moment remembering something from last night then ask "Am I allowed to go up and explore the rooftop?" Monsieur Pascal nodded "How do I get up there?" I asked. Monsieur Pascal pointed "You go down the hall and to your right is another corridor and right at the end to the left is a door to a spiral staircase and right at the top of the staircase is the door that opens on to the rooftop." I nod "Would you like to come and find you when I'm done sweetie" Dad asks. I shake my head "No dad I'll be fine. You go back home when you're done and I'll come back myself." He leans forward and kisses me on my forehead "See you later Christina" He says. Then he and Monsieur Pascal walk back the way we came. I stay standing there watching them until they turn round a corner.

I turn and walk off in the direction Monsieur Pascal told me. Just as I walk round the corner I see someone walking towards me. His hair is golden brown, his eyes are dark and he's slightly taller than me. Then I remember that he was one of the dance boys who was onstage watching me when I sang. He was still wearing his black tight jumpsuit but he now has a hoodie over the top to keep him warm I suppose. As we walk closer I see him flashing a pair of pearl white teeth at me. "Hi Christina" he says in a strange alluring voice "Hi" I say not stopping. Just as we pass he says "Well done for earlier on, you're really a lovely-pretty girl" He still says it in a alluring voice which makes me a little bit nervous but I politely say "Thank You" and Continue walking.

I pass through the door and climb up the spiral staircase that goes up really high. I notice that each floor has an entrance to this staircase. When I reach the top I walk through the door and onto the roof. The sun is still behind the pale grey clouds and a gentle cool breeze blows my hair. I close the door and walk slowly forward looking at the beautiful statues. Leaning against one of them and looked at the view, it was extraordinary, much more than the pictures you see. All of the many houses and buildings including the Eiffel Tower were lovely. I then saw the restaurant we ate at last night and our new house which looks so beautiful.

Then behind me I heard something. First there was a creak then the sound of human footsteps, I suddenly realized that I wasn't alone. I slowly turned round my heart pounding. There standing in front of me was the black cloaked man I had seen the night before. Seeing him close up made me feel very nervous and the murderous stalker idea was beginning to dawn back into my head. I backed away trying to get behind the statue I was standing next to. The man held up both his hands "Don't be afraid" his voice was a gentle tenor with a baritone edge to it. I was still bracing myself against the edge of the statue. He took a step closer "I promise you I have no intension of harming you" I relaxed and stepped away from the statue to look at him closer. He was wearing a black tux under his black cloak. On his head he wore a black fedora and I now saw that the right half of his good looking face was hidden by a white mask. I could see from the expression on the left half of his face that he meant no harm.

"Who are you?" I asked taking a step forward. The man gave a gentle smile "A great admirer of yours, Christina." I blinked "How do you know my name?" I asked confused. He continued to smile at me "I saw you singing earlier on. And I think you have the most beautiful voice. It reminded me so much of your great-great grandmother, she too was the most extraordinary singer this opera had ever known. I thought for a moment that she had come back down from heaven to sing for me. But now I can see that so much of her is in you, including her beautiful voice. You even look like her except that she had brown eyes not blue and her hair was more of a ringlet curl."

I stared at him more confused "How is it you know so much about her? You're speaking as if you've actually met her." His smile faltered "I did, I knew her very well. I was in love… with her." he said quietly. "But that was over a hundred years ago! How…" I blurted out until suddenly something seemed to make sense. Combined with Meg's stories and the way he looked and spoke to me I began to understand who this might be. But it seemed utterly impossible. "Are you The…Phantom" I asked my throat tight. He seemed to stiffen and clench his fist. Then looking deep in my eyes he replied "Yes I am" I backed away again hardly able to believe it. But I backed away a bit too fast and my legs hit the small wall at the edge of the roof knocking me off balance. As I was about to scream and fall he caught me round the waist and helped me upright. As I panted I looked up at him and saw that his eyes had a sort of plea and sadness in them, not wicked as I thought. "Please don't be afraid of me." He begged "I may be The Phantom but I promise you I shall never harm you. That's something I would never want to do to you Christina. All I ask from you is your love and trust." The pain in his eyes was in his voice too and now I could truly believe him.

I rubbed my forehead with the back of my hand. "Forgive me for my stupid actions. Is there anything else that you would like?" I asked him. He relaxed and his smile returned. "What I wanted to ask you sweet, Christina. Is if I could be your singing teacher. I do know that your voice is perfect from hearing you before, but it does need coaching so that you will make no mistake whenever you're on stage." I thought for a minute "How much will it..." I started to ask but he shook his head "I won't cost you a penny. All I ask for is for you come and enchant me with your voice" Once again I couldn't believe it The Phantom of the Opera wanted to be my singing teacher and not charge me a single penny for the lessons. He must have really liked me to not want money from me. He then held his hand out to me "Will you allow me be your guide Christina?" he asked. I didn't hesitate and took hold of his warm hand. "Of course" I said smiling back at him. Warmth was coming into his eyes as he looked down at our joined hands with disbelief. Then he looked into my eyes and his other hand came up to also hold mine which was still in his grasp.

For a while we stood there smiling at each other then he slowly released my hand and said "Goodbye for now Christina" He bowed and turned round walking back to the statue. "Wait!" I cried out in panic taking two steps forward "How will I find you again?" He turned back to face me "I'll come to you, don't worry." Giving me one last smile he walked behind the statue and I heard the small clamp again then silence. I walked forward and looked behind it but there was no trace of him anywhere. This was The Phantom alright, who can vanish into thin air and probably live for over a hundred years.

I looked at my watch it said 12:30am. I thought I'd better head home. I walked to the door and went through then descending the staircase back down. When I reentered the corridor so many questions were in my head and I was so excited that I was about to start a great life in this theatre. Not knowing what to do, I decided to let my thoughts out by singing.

**How strange, this feeling that my life's begun at last  
This change, can people really fall in love so fast?  
What's the matter with you, Christina?  
Have you been too much on your own?  
So many things unclear  
So many things unknown.**

In my life  
There are so many questions and answers  
That somehow seem wrong  
In my life  
There are times when I catch in the silence  
The sigh of a faraway song  
And it sings  
Of a world that I long to see  
Out of reach  
Just a whisper away  
Waiting for me!

Does he know I'm alive?  
Do I know if he's real?  
Does he see what I saw?  
Does he feel what I feel?

In my life  
I'm no longer alone  
Now the love in my life  
Is so near  
Find me now, find me here!

By the time I'd finished the song I was at the top of the staircase in the front entrance. I saw that Carmanwas watching me, I walked slowly down the big staircase and just and I was about to pass the desk she said. "Practicing your singing?" I nodded "You have a lovely voice" she said "Thank you. Please let Monsieur Pascal know that I've left" I replied and she picked up her phone "I'll do that right now, Au Revoir" she said "Au Revoir" I replied and walked out of the doors. I didn't look back as I walked home I just looked straight ahead and silent.

When I got in I found Mum and Dad waiting for me. Dad was unpacking some boxes in the dining room and mum was in the kitchen making lunch. "Hi dear, how did it go?" she asked "It was so incredible, and it's everything I've ever dreamed of." I said and took the bowl of soup she handed me. Soon all three of us were sat together eating our nice warm vegetable dad was done he said "Right sweet pea, Pascal said that tonight will be your first night with them, so I guess you'd better go and pack a few things you'll need while you're staying there."

I put my spoon in the now empty bowl. "Ok Dad" I said getting up from the table, I went upstairs and into my room. I ferreted in my wardrobe and selected two bags. I packed clothes, pajamas and toiletries into one of them. I put books, makeup, jewelry, stationary and some money into my other. I then sat down on my small sofa, I hadn't stopped thinking about him since I'd left the rooftop. Could I have somehow dreamed it? No! I stand up and dismiss that very idea. I picked up my bags and headed back downstairs and see Mum and Dad finishing unpacking the last box in the dining room.

For the rest of the afternoon I sat with Mum and Dad in the lounge watching some TV. When the program ended I got up and they kissed me goodbye. Then I picked up my bags and headed back across the road towards The Opera House.

**The Song in this Chapter was**

In My Life - **_Les Misérables_**


	7. Chapter Six - First Lesson

**Chapter Six – First Lesson**

**Christina's POV**

After I greeted Carman I went straight in the direction of my room. I was surprised that I remembered the way. When I arrived in the room I closed the door behind me and placed my bags on the huge bed. I then began to hang my clothes in the wardrobe and place in draws.

As I was slipping my now empty bag under my bed there was a knock at my door. I straightened up and said "Come in". The door opened and Monsieur Pascal walked in "Good evening, Christina, you settling in? He asked and I nodded. "Wonderful, well I'll let you finish unpacking. And just so you know you don't need to come down to the stage this evening, we begin rehearsals for the Saturday performance tomorrow at ten o'clock in the morning. So you can stay in here tonight or go and explore whichever you choose, just don't disturb the rehearsal that's taking place downstairs at the moment. Dinner will be served at six-thirty in the dining hall, alright?" I nodded again "Yes, thank you Monsieur." I said.

After he left I looked up at the clock on my wall and it said quarter-past four. I opened my other bag and placed my other things in various places round the room. Once I'd finished I put my other bag under the bed and stepped over to my dressing table. There was a beautiful bunch of white roses in a vase. I leaned to inhale their perfume and it was wonderful. I had always liked roses, red ones meant love and white ones made me think of snow. Thought of roses reminded me of a song, and I instantly burst out singing.

**Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens  
Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens  
Brown paper packages tied up with strings  
These are a few of my favorite things**

Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels  
Door bells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles  
Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings  
These are a few of my favorite things

Girls in a white dresses with a blue satin sashes  
Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes  
Silver white winters that melt into springs  
These are a few of my favorite things

When the dog bites, when the bee stings  
When I'm feeling sad  
I simply remember my favorite things  
And then I don't feel so bad

After I finished the song I fell back on my bed and let out a gush of breath. Then I heard a familiar male voice in the air "Christina" I Stood up and looked around but there was no one there. "Who's there?" I asked even though I already knew who it was "Christina it's me" his voice replied. I strode over to the door and just as my hand touched the handle his voice spoke from behind me "Christina, I'm here" I turned round and tried to work out where his voice was coming from "Where are you? I can't see you" I said stepping back to the centre of the room at the foot of the bed. "Look at your face in the mirror. I am there inside." When my face turned to look at the mirror, what I saw surprised me. It wasn't as if I was looking at a mirror it was more like looking at a window, because standing there inside the mirror was he. The Phantom of the Opera.

I backed up against the end of the bed in surprise, and just like earlier he held up a hand to calm me. "Have no fear." He said and I straightened up looking at both my faded reflection and his masked face. "Come to the mirror Christina. Come to me." He said beckoning to me with his index finger. I walked forward and as I approached, the mirror magically moved aside like an automatic door making me gape. I took hold of his hand and he led me forward in to the tunnel that stood before us. I looked back to see the mirror slide back into place.

We didn't walk too far along the stone tunnel. We stopped in front of a mahogany door that was in the left wall of the tunnel. The man let go of my hand, took a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. As he opened it he turned back to me "Wait here a moment while I get the lights" I nodded and he disappeared into the dark room. In no time there was a blaze of light and he was back holding out his hand. "Right this way now" I took his hand and entered room. The walls and floor were grey stone just like the corridor and gas lights lit up the room. On one side of the room there were two fancy chairs in the corner and on the other side was a huge magnificent black piano. I stepped over and stroked my finger over the smooth polished wood "Do you like it?" he asked. I turned back and nodded "Oh yes it so exquisite, the one we have at home is badly out of tune and can hardly play a good tune." He came forward and removed his fedora, showing a lovely crop of black hair that was gelled back. He placed it on the piano but for some reason he kept his mask on. He sat down on the bench in front of the keyboard "Why don't your parents just have it repaired or sell it if it doesn't work?" he asked. I shook my head "No Dad says it's too expensive to have it repaired. And he won't sell it because it belonged to his Grandpa Gustave who was a great musician. That piano was his most prized possession and Dad said that Grandpa Gustave had begged him to keep that piano, in case it came in useful some time." "Your Father sounds very kind" he said smiling. "Yes he is" I said.

He flexed his fingers and placed them on the keys "Right Christina, Let's start." And his fingers began dancing over the keys. We started with a few vocal warm ups which were easy enough. Then I sang through the aria I was going to perform on Saturday night. After I finished the song he told me to remember to feel the space around me and make my voice fill the whole auditorium. And most importantly to stay calm and relaxed. I sang through the song again following his advice and helped me massively. His face was full of so much excitement as I sang, he looked as if he didn't want this to ever end.

When I finished the song he closed the piano lid "I think that'll do for today and we'll continue tomorrow." Something came into my head. "Don't you think someone heard us out there?" He shook his head "No Christina, this room is sound-proof so no one heard us. But if I press this here" He pointed to a black nail in the wall "You would be able to hear the music in your room. That was the way I taught your great-great grandmother. I never brought her in here so I let the music fly into her dressing room." He went over to one of the chairs and sat down, he gestured to the other chair. "Please, sit down" he said. I walked over and sat down on the other chair. "So you were serious about being alive that many years ago, and knowing my great-great grandmother?" I asked and he nodded "Yes it is true and the reason that I'm still alive today has always been a mystery to me."

I then remembered the story that Meg had told me. "When I was talking to Meg earlier she told me quite a bit about you." He smiled "I have always admired Meg because of her great intelligence. I especially liked it when she stood up for you when that rat bag Rosetta insulted you. It saved me from having to intervene." I stared at him confused "If you were there this morning, then whereabouts were you because I didn't see you anywhere?" He leaned back in his seat "I was hidden up in the rafters above the stage where no one could see me." I almost giggled "My, you can certainly get yourself around like you own the place" He winked at me which really made me giggle. "It is like I own the place because I know where all the secret trapdoors are and they're useful for getting me around in secret without anyone seeing me." I pointed to the door "And the mirror in my room is one among many?" he nodded. "And if you remember I disappeared behind that statue on the roof?" I blinked "Yes of course, I heard a small clamp when you vanished, it was a trap door. I guess you should be called the Trap-Door Lover instead of The Phantom of the Opera." He laughed "If I was called that then everyone would understand how I can disappear right before their very eyes." I nodded "Yeah, I guess you're right."

**The Song in this Chapter were**

My Favorite Things - **The Sound Of Music**


	8. Chapter Seven - The Phantom's Past

**Chapter Seven – The Phantom's Past**

**Christine's POV**

I crossed my legs "Please can you tell me everything that happened when you and Christine knew each other. Because Meg mentioned that you loved her as well as my Grandpa Raoul. And that you would stop at nothing to help her perform. And I can probably guess that there's quite a story behind it." He winced slightly when I mentioned "Grandpa Raoul" but was silent for a while. "I suppose you do have a right to hear the true story about me and my beloved Christine."

I relaxed back in my seat and listened quietly as he told his tale.

"All my life I've been chained into solitude and shunned by the multitude up here. I was so certain that it would remain that way forever. But one cloudy afternoon a little seven year old girl came to live in the opera house. Her father had just died and the poor thing had no other relations. So she was adopted by Madame Giry the ballet mistress, she too had a daughter named Meg who was the same age as the girl. That little girl was Christine Daaé.

I watched her all afternoon as Madame Giry helped her settle in. Late that night she was sitting in the chapel in her white night gown. She had lit a candle for her deceased father and had her hands together praying. I watched her while she knelt there in front of the glowing candle, and when I saw her sadness and her tears it hurt me. To see someone so young and innocent suffering in silent pain, It reminded me of my own past of deathly suffering. And I said to myself that I wouldn't allow this child to suffer as I did. I then heard her weep "Daddy you said that you would send me the Angel of Music to protect me when you were in heaven. But he hasn't come. Daddy why did you have to go?" And she buried her face in her hands and cried. My heart broke for this poor child and that's when I decided that _I _would be The Angel of Music. So I sang this down to her.

**Wandering child **

**So lost **

**So helpless **

**Yearning** **for my guidance**

She was scared at first and backed against the stone wall "Don't be afraid, sweet Christine. You are in no danger" I said very gently to calm her. "Who are you? Where are you?" she squeaked like a mouse. "I am The Angel of Music, Christine" she got to her feet and wiped her tears away "Did Daddy send you?" she asked "He did send me Christine. Your father hasn't really left you alone. He's still watching over you as I always will from now on." A small smile came to her face and she knelt down next to the miniature candle-lit picture of her father. "I thought he had left me forever." She said staring at the picture "No parent who really loves you would ever do that Christine." I said. She stared back up to the ceiling "But I miss him so much, Angel. I wish he was still here with me." She looked as if she was going to cry again "You will always miss him Christine, but he will always be with you in your heart. And all your happy memories with him is something that no one will ever take away from you." She closed her hands together her smile returning to her face. "You're more wonderful than I imagined Angel, will you always stay with me?" I smiled at her words and responded "I will never leave you Christine, if you ever need me I will always be there. And my music will follow you wherever you go."

I began to play a gentle tune on a metal Glockenspiel andsang her a lullaby.

**A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain  
Softly blows o'er lullaby bay  
It fills the sails of boats that are waiting  
Waiting to sail your worries away  
It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain  
And your boat waits down by the quay  
The winds of night so softly are sighing  
Soon they will fly your troubles to sea  
So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain  
Wave good-bye to cares of the day  
And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain  
Sail far away from lullaby bay**

She was now laid on her side and had fallen asleep on the stone floor. I entered the room through the stained glass window and knelt down in front of her. I reached out and stroked her brown curls that were soft to the touch. I then looked at her father's miniature picture and whispered "Good, Gustave Daaé. I promise that I will watch over your beloved daughter. I will protect her with my life. And with my help she will become the greatest star this opera house has ever known. I hope that wherever you are you have found peace and happiness. Amen." I then lifted little Christine (who was still sleeping) into my arms and carried her from the chapel.

By then the opera house was quite deserted so no one saw us. I took her to Madame Giry's chamber because I'd seen her put a bed in there for Christine, which was next to little Meg's bed. When I got there the door was open, the room was dimly lit by candles, Madame Giry was sprawled on her couch and little Meg was already asleep in her bed. Madame Giry rose to her feet when she saw me, she was obviously surprised to see little Christine cradled in my arms. She didn't say anything so I walked across the room to the empty bed. She followed and pulled back the covers of the bed and I gently laid Christine down and tucked her in. I then kneeled down beside her and once again I stoked her soft hair "What have you done to her?" Madame Giry asked me firmly but quietly. I turned to face her and replied "I have just become her Angel of Music." Her face softened and I looked back down at little Christine "Sweet dreams, Christine" I whispered and kissed her small cheek. Her cheek was soft and warm beneath my lips. I had never given anyone a kiss before that night, because no one would ever have allowed me. Oh it was so wonderful to kiss someone's cheek for the first time.

When I got up Madame Giry led me to the far end of the room and asked "Tell me everything that you did?" and I replied "I couldn't bear to see this poor innocent child suffer as I had. So to her I am the voice of the Angel of Music that her father promised to send to her. I promised both her and her father's spirit that I would watch over her and protect her. For now I shall teach her to sing and help her become a star. Then one day when she is older and ready, I shall reveal myself to her. And hopefully by then she will give me the love that I have always dreamed of." Madame Giry placed her hand on my shoulder and said "I certainly hope that you will get what you're dreaming of" And we both exchanged a smile. I walked to the door taking a last look at little Christine then leaving."

He stopped talking and I wiped a small tear of happiness from my eye "Oh that's so wonderful" I said smiling, he looked at me and nodded slowly smiling back at me. "So what happened after that with Christine?" I asked. "So many things, Christina" He said.

"From that night on for the next ten years I was her angel. After her rehearsals in the evenings with the other ballet girls, she would come to the chapel to light a candle for her father. It was then that I sang down to her and gave her singing lessons. As she grew so did her voice and our friendship. It looked as if I was actually going to get everything that I had dreamed of.

But on the night after her debut performance, a boy came to her dressing room. She knew this boy from her childhood before she came to the opera house. It was Raoul the Vicomte De Chagny. And he was taking all the credit for my triumph of helping this girl achieve stardom. I could also tell from the way he spoke to her that he was planning to court her. And I was right, he invited her to supper and didn't seem to want to take her no for an answer. It really annoyed me more than you can imagine.

After he left I angrily reminded Christine who was truly responsible for her success that night. Surprisingly she apologized and asked me to show myself. And so I did in her mirror just like I did with you before. She came down with me to my underground home and sang with me as we went. When we arrived I serenaded her and implored her to stay with me and be mine. It must have been too much for her to take in, because she fainted while I sang to her and stayed with me for the rest of night.

The next day I helped her achieve the lead role in the opera that night. But that night one of the scene shifter discovered me and I had to take very drastic actions. It was probably too drastic because it suddenly made Christine scared of me. She and the Vicomte ran to the roof and he didn't believe her when she told him about me. That wretched Vicomte then confessed his love to her and she returned it. I listened from behind a statue with horror. And my heart shattered to a thousand pieces when I saw them kissing. My dream was in pieces too.

For the next three months I suffered in silence. So I focused on completing this opera score I had been working on since the night Christine had come to my home. "_Don Juan Triumphant"_ When I delivered the finished score to them above, I discovered that Christine was engaged to the Vicomte and my heart shatted once again. So I stole her engagement ring and told her that she belonged to me. I tried to win her back again when she visited her father's grave, but the Vicomte came running in ruining everything again. My rage exploded, I drew my sword and I dueled with him. I almost had him but he overpowered me I would have been lost, but Christine stopped him from killing me. And they rode off together back to the opera house.

On the performance night of "_Don Juan Triumphant" _I took out the man who was playing Don Juan, and took his place on stage joining Christine who was "Aminta" the leading lady. As she sang she seemed to forget all her fears and look to me as her Angel again. Then in the lyrics of the song she seemed to confess to me that she would be mine and my heart was whole again. We then sang together with such emotion and love.

But when the song ended I was exposed and I took Christine back down to my lair. I gave her the engagement ring and I begged her to be mine. But as usual the Vicomte came and ordered me to free Christine, so I allowed him in. When he entered my lair I bound him and gave Christine a choice. If she agreed to become my wife then Raoul would go free, but if she refused me then Raoul would die and she would go free. And then a miracle happened, Christine came to me and…. and… she kissed me on my lips. It was a lover's kiss. It was the first time in my life I had ever experienced real human love. And I realized that Christine really did love me. She had chosen to stay with me, but I was so ashamed of everything that I had done. It had ruined any chance we could have had together. So I released them both and stormed away to my chamber. But Christine followed me and stood before me in my chamber. I told her that I loved her and she came to me. At first I thought that she was staying but instead she removed the engagement ring and gave it back to me. And she left with Raoul without a word to me."

I couldn't hold back my tears as he told me the sad ending. And I couldn't think of a thing to say to him. We looked into each other's eyes then he stared at the floor. "I know, I was tearful that night as well" I wiped my tears away, got up and went on my knees in front of him taking his hand, just like earlier he stared at my hand in disbelief. He placed his other hand upon mine. "Did you still watch her after she left with Raoul?" I asked and he nodded "I did, because even though she stayed with him and married him. The love I had for her back then still now has never died."

He then pulled out a pocket watch and looked at the time. "I'd better take you back you have a few minutes till dinner." I got to my feet, he donned his fedora and led me back to the mirror. The room was deserted so he slid the mirror aside and I stepped through into the room. "Can you come back later before I go to bed?" I asked squeezing his hand. "Of course I will." He said and patted my hand "Now off you go" I let go of his hand and went over to the door. Then I turned back to him and gave him a small wave.

I closed the door behind me and began walking slowly along the long corridor. His story had really touched me. Now it was easy to understand why he cared so much for me, just like he had cared for Christine all those years ago. I knew what he needed, he needed love and I would give it to him.

I now let my deep thoughts out once again in song.

**This lovely lonely man  
I've only known a day  
I look at him, and cannot look away  
Oh what a love  
Oh what a lovely lonely man  
I've met so many men  
So easy to forget  
I thought I'd grown immune to them  
And yet  
He's such a love  
He's such a lovely lonely man  
How did he touch my heart  
How did this feeling start  
This glow that feels so warm inside  
This sudden summer storm inside  
My life now has a plan  
To someday make him see  
That I need him as much as he needs me  
Oh what a love  
Oh what a lovely lonely man  
My life now has a plan  
To someday make him see  
That I need him as much as he needs me  
Oh what a love  
Oh what a lovely lonely man  
Oh how I love this one and only man**

**The Songs in this Chapter were**

Wandering Child – **The Phantom of the Opera**

Hushabye Mountain - **Chitty Chitty Bang Bang**

Lovely Lonely Man - **Chitty Chitty Bang Bang**


	9. Chapter Eight - The First Page

**Chapter Eight – The First Page**

**Christine's POV**

When I entered the dining Hall it was already busy. People were seated at the long dining tables and others were collecting trays and getting their food from the counter. I then heard Meg's voice calling me "Hey Christina!" I turned to see her skipping towards me. "I've saved you a seat with me and the other girls" she said. "Thank Meg" I said and she took my hand in hers. "Come on let's get our dinner."

After we filled our trays she led me to a table were the other girls were already seated eating their meals. "You didn't have to wait for me, Meg." I said taking my seat. "Oh I didn't mind Christina" she said sitting down next to me. "So did you have a nice afternoon, Chris?" asked Cherie who was sitting opposite me. I giggled once at the nickname she used "Yeah, it was nice" I replied popping a carrot in my mouth. "What did you get up to?" asked Amy who was next to Cherie. For a second I wondered what they would think if I said "**_I met the Opera Ghost face to face and became friends with him. Then he gave me a singing lesson in a room that's down a secret passage way through the mirror in my room. He then told me the story of his past with my great-great grandmother which was over a hundred years ago. And now I feel like I'm in love with him." _**

They probably would think I was mad if I said that out loud, so I didn't. Instead I said to them "I had lunch at home and watched TV with my parents for most of the afternoon. I then came back here and unpacked my stuff in my room then came straight here for dinner." I looked down to cut up my steak "Sounds great" said Amy. "Looks like you've settled in very quickly" said Cherie sipping her drink. I nodded and Meg gave my back a friendly pat.

We ate in silence for a while then Garnet who was on my other side gently poked my arm. I turned to face her and she gestured with her index finger for me to come close. I leaned in and she whispered in my ear "I've been watching boys over there and I've noticed that some of them haven't taken their eyes off you since you've sat down." I looked over to where the boys were sat and she was right, some of them were looking in my direction. When they saw me looking at them they quickly turned away as if embarrassed of being caught. But only one of the boys kept his gaze on me, it was the same one I had seen earlier when I was heading for the roof. He flashed his pearly smile just as he did earlier. I smile nervously and turn away from his gaze. I barley taste my stake as I think of the boy. Even though I've only known him for a few hours, he made me so nervous.

Just before I finished my dinner I gently nudged Garnet's arm "Is that boy still looking at me, Garnet?" I whisper. "Yes, he's still looking" Garnet whispered back and my heart began pounding fast. "Meg?" I ask. "Yes?" she said. "Who is that boy with the golden-brown hair that's looking this way?" I asked trying to keep my voice down. "That's Rupert Deveaux." She replied "He's the son of Count Jérome Deveaux" I blinked in surprise "Does that make him the Viscount?" I asked "Yes" Said Amy "He is also the richest student here." Cherie sighed "And the most gorgeous boy. I tried to ask him out once, but he told me blonde girls weren't his type." She said winding her finger in her blonde locks. Amy put her arm round Cherie's shoulder "It's not worth it really Cherie. None of us girls are good enough for him." She said "Anyway apart from being very gorgeous and very rich, he can be a big show off. And no girl one wants anyone who's like that, do they?" Cherie nodded "Yes I guess you're right, Amy"

"It's strange that he hasn't ever taken a fancy to any of us, and yet now he hasn't taken his eyes from our table." said Garnet. All the girls except me looked in his direction. "Yes that is strange" said Meg as they turned back.

The door of the dining hall opened and Monsieur Pascal walked in "May I have your attention please!" he called and the room fell silent. "All those involved in the concert on Saturday please be in the theatre by ten am in the morning ready for rehearsal. And Jean-Andre asked me to say that if there are any last minute sigh ups for the concert, then please let him know tomorrow before midday. Thank you." And with that he left the room.

When we finished our dinner and desert it was ten-past eight. We took our trays and placed them in the pile of used ones. "See you in the morning girls" I said as we left the dining hall. "Goodnight Christina" they said and headed off to their dorm. Just as I was about to walk off I felt a gentle hand hold mine, I turned to see Meg. "Christina can I ask you something?" she said and I nodded. "When we were talking about Rupert you seemed very uncomfortable, why was that?" I sighed and looked at my feet "Because I think the reason he was looking in our direction all through dinner time, was because he was looking at me. And that grin he kept giving me, it made me feel so nervous." I said still looking at my feet. Meg put her hand on my shoulder "Don't you worry about it Christina. If he keeps doing it just tell me and I'll tell my Dad, because he's the boy's tutor here and he'll sort it out?" I smiled. "Thank you Meg, you're such a nice friend." And I leaned forward and hugged her. "Oh that's alright dear. If you ever have any problems, just tell me." When we broke apart we said "Good night" and both went off in different directions.

When I made it back to my room I closed my door behind me and leaned against it letting out a gush of breath. Then I went to a draw in bedside table and brought out my pencil case the diary I bought in England before I came to Paris. The Diary itself was blue with pretty black velvet patterns on the cover, and with over three hundred blank pages inside. I sat at the dressing table, opened the diary and wrote in the middle of the very first page:

_My name is Christina de Chagny_

_The pages of this diary contains the thoughts and feelings, of what happened when I began my new life in Paris at the Opera house. And with this diary's help I will never forget what I did each day of my wonderful life._

I then leaned back in my chair. I now knew that after everything that had happened today, the pages would contain more incredible stories than I ever imagined. I leaned forward again and turned over the page I'd just written on. On the next blank page I wrote:

_12__th__ September 2010_

_Dear Diary_

_Today has been my first day in the Paris Opera House and it was so wonderful. I performed the aria and they all loved it so much that they've asked me to perform it in a concert this Saturday. I'm so excited that I can't possibly tell you how it feels. Anyway I've already made friends with all the ballet girls and they're all so kind and friendly especially Meg. She gave me a tour of this amazing place. Then she told me stories of the legend of the Opera Ghost and my Great-great grandmother. I hope that the two of us will stay best friends forever._

_I then went up to the roof and when I got there I met someone incredible. __**The Opera ghost**__, the same one from all those years ago. I was scared at first but then he told me that he meant me no harm, and that all he wanted was to help me become a star. And he did. He gave me a singing lesson in a secret room that down a secret passage through the mirror in my room._

_He then told me his tale of so many years ago when he cared for my Great-great grandmother Christine Daaé when she was only seven. And in all the years that he tutored her, he was in love with her and yet she didn't know. But she was already in love with my Great-great grandfather Raoul._

_I know that this ghost is a man like any other man. But something has kept him chained into solitude, something that he hasn't told me yet. It probably has to be the reason why he wears a mask on the right half of his beautiful face. I feel that it is my job now to help this poor man whose name I don't even know. And cure him of all the sadness and loneliness that he is consumed with.I can also tell that he loves me just as he loved Christine. And somehow I feel that I am in love with him too._

I closed my diary and thought of him. Wondering what we would talk about when I next saw him. And what wonders waited for me and him.

**I can hear the bells **

**Well don't you hear 'em chime? **

**Can't you feel my heart-beat keeping perfect time? **

**And all because he...**

Touched me,  
He looked at me and stared yes he...  
Bumped me,  
My heart was unprepared when he...  
Tapped me,  
And knocked me off my feet, 

**One little touch now my life's complete'**

**Cause when he...  
Nudged me,  
Love put me in a fix yes it...  
Hit me,  
Just like a ton of bricks, **

**Yes my heart burst now I know what life's about, **

**One little touch and love's knocked me out  
and...**

I can hear the bells,  
my head is spinning.  
I can hear the bells,  
something's beginning.  
Everybody says that a girl who looks like me 

**Can't win his love well just wait and see **

**'cause...**

I can hear the bells,  
Just hear them chiming,  
I can hear the bells,  
my temperature's climbing,  
I can't contain my joy'

**Cause I've finally found the boy I've been missin'  
LISTEN!  
I can hear the bells.**

**I can hear the bells,  
My head is reeling,  
I can hear the bells,  
I can't stop the peeling,  
Everybody warns that he won't like what he'll see**

**but I know that he'll look inside of me**

**Yeah...**

I can hear the bells,  
Today's just the start 'cause,  
I can hear the bells and,  
Till death do us part and,  
Even when we die we'll look down from up above 

**Remembering the night that we two fell in love, **

**We both will shed a tear and  
he'll whisper as we're remanisn'  
LISTEN!**

**I can hear the bells,  
I can hear the bells,  
I can hear the bells.**

**The Song in this Chapter was**

I Can Hear The Bells – **Hairspray**

**Author's Notes **

Sorry I haven't been around for a while guys. I've just been very busy with work and a show. But I'm still writing, so don't think that I have forgotten.


	10. Chapter Nine - The Secret Talent

**Chapter Nine – The Secret Talent**

**Christina's POV**

I got changed into my Pajamas, pulled on my pale blue dressing gown and slipped my feet into my slippers. I then collected my bathroom things and left the room. When I made it to the girl's bathroom I saw Natalii and Zara chatting by the sinks. "Hi Christina" they said when I entered. "Hey guys" I said and walked into a cubicle. When I came out again I washed my hands and face. "Are you feeling nervous about Saturday at all?" Natalii asked. I shook my head and dried myself off with my towel. "No, I'm very excited about it" I said smiling at them. "Are you doing anything for the performance?" I asked. "Oh yes, us and the rest of the girls and cast are going to be performing a few musical numbers" said Zara. "I'm really looking forward to seeing it" I said turning back to the mirror and cleaning my teeth, Natalii and Zara did the same. I then gathered my things up. "Night, Girls!" I called over my shoulder as I left the bathroom.

When I made it back to my room I closed the door, turned off the main light and switched on the two lamps on my bedside tables. I stepped out of my slippers and sat in the middle of the huge bed. It was then that the mirror slid aside and he stepped into the room. "Did you have a nice dinner?" he asked coming towards me. I nodded smiling up at him "Yes it was nice. And I couldn't stop thinking of that story you told me." He grinned back at me and sat down on the edge of the bed.

His face then turned serious "You haven't told anyone about me have you?" he asked and I shook my head "No, not a soul." He sighed in relief "Good thing you didn't. If you did, it would put my life in great danger." I shifted closer to him. "Why?" I asked. He looked straight into my eyes "All my life I have lived in secret and stayed hidden from the danger from up here. Down below is my sanctuary and if anyone should discover it I would be lost and ruined." I still didn't understand what he meant "I but what do you mean by "danger up here"? Why do you live down below anyway?" I asked but he shook his head "Christina, I will explain everything to you soon, when you are ready. In the mean time have patience." I sighed and nodded "Ok I'll wait. And I promise that I won't tell anyone about you. It's just today has been so wonderful that I feel like it's a story worth telling the world. But at the same time who would believe such a story?" I said staring into space. "Your friend Meg perhaps" he said cheerfully, I turned back to face him. "She would I suppose, she is someone who listens and understands."

For a while we just sat the looking into each other's eyes and smiling. Then he said "There is more about Meg that only I know about." My smile dropped "What do you mean?" I asked curiously. "She has a secret talent that she has been hiding from everyone. It's something that she does every night before she goes to bed. If I'm not mistaken she might be doing it right now." I jumped off the bed and put on my slippers "Where?" I asked. He stood up and said. "Two floors up in music room two."

I turned, hurried out of the door and down the corridor to the stairs. When I made it up two floors I then heard the sound of music. As I stood outside room two the music was even louder and so beautiful. I quietly opened the door and saw Meg wearing a yellow dressing gown, with her back to me, playing on a silver flute. I stepped into the room and closed the door silently behind me and leaned against it. Meg hadn't heard me and carried on playing so beautifully. When the tune ended I clapped and she gasped in shock, spinning round as if she had been electrocuted. "Meg, you play so wonderfully why didn't you tell me?" I said walking towards her. "Christina! How did you know I was up here?" she gasped. "I heard you playing" I lied. Her face dropped "All this time I didn't want anyone to know about this, but now…"

She dropped into a chair looking sad. I sat next to her and put my arm round her "Don't feel bad Meg, this amazing talent you have is something you shouldn't really keep a secret. Maybe you could perform it on Saturday in the concert." I suggested. "But my mother thinks I will successful as the lead ballerina. And anyway I would be nervous even to reveal it to her and Dad." I thought for a moment then I had an idea. "You could play a song and I'll sing along?" She blinked "You would do that for me?" she said in disbelief. I nodded and stroked her arm "Yes I would." I got to my feet and went to have a look at the music sheets on her stand to see if there was a song I recognized. "Yes! We could do this one Meg. I really love this song." She came to stand beside me and read the song title. "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion. "I love this song too" Said Meg. "Shall we have a go at it right now?" "Yes Meg, let's try it." She picked her flute back up and I cleared my throat. Meg played the opening to the song and then I came in. As the song went on the more beautiful it became, both Meg's playing and my voice.

When the song ended we both looked at each other in disbelief. "Oh Meg, we'll blow everyone away with this. And I'm sure your Mother and Father will be very proud of you." Meg nodded slowly her sweet smile lighting up her face. "So you'll be there with me?" she asked squeezing my hand. "The whole time" I said squeezing her hand back. "We'd better head back now we're gonna need a good night sleep if we're going to amaze them tomorrow." Meg threw her arms round me in a quick hug then gathered up all her things. We left the room together and headed back downstairs. When we arrived on our floor we gave each other one last hug and said "Good Night"

I walked back to my room alone, when I got back inside I found him still there sat on the edge of my bed. He rose to his feet when I stepped in "You were right" I said closing the door "Meg plays the flute so beautifully, I can't believe she has kept it from everyone." I kicked off my slippers and sat on top of my bed on the left side, he walked round and sat back down in front of me. "Your voice goes beautifully with her playing." He said smiling. I blinked "Could you hear us from down here?" I asked. He shook his head. "I followed you and watched the both of you". That didn't make any sense. "But I closed the door, how could you have seen it? All you could have done is listened from the other side of the door." He shook his head again. "I didn't follow you that way" He pointed his thumb at the mirror "I have my own secret ways, remember?" I suddenly understood "Oh yes! The Trap-Door Lover!" He gave me an amused smile.

He pulled out his pocket watch to see the time. "Come on, it's time you got to sleep" he said slipping the watch back into his pocket. I took off my dressing gown and threw it onto a chair. As I settled myself under the duvet and he switched off the lamp on the right side-table. He came back to my side his white mask glowed in the remaining lamp light like the setting sun. Then he gently tucked the duvet up to my neck smiling warmly down at me. Just as he was turning to switch off the lamp I reached my hand out from under the duvet and took his hand in mine. He turned back to face me "Thank you for the lesson today, I'm really looking forward to our next one tomorrow." I said. He squeezed my hand "So am I, very much" he said. A wave of happiness flowed through me as I looked up at this wonderful man. I brought his hand to my lips and kissed it. His eyes widened and his mouth was agape in surprise. When his hand slipped from mine he stared where I kissed it, staring as if it had been a priceless treasure. Then he stared back down at me and my smile widened. "Good night" I said turning on my side still facing him. His smile returned and he reached forward and stroked my hair "Good night Christina, sweet angel" Then he switched off the lamp and in the darkness I heard the mirror slide open and him stepping through. After hearing the mirror slip back in place I settled down closing my eyes. I slept peacefully through a dreamless sleep.

When I opened my eyes I picked up my phone beside the lamp and peered at the time. It was twenty-past eight. I stretched and rubbed my eyes before slipping out of bed. I pulled on my dressing gown and put on my slippers and left the room, heading for the dining hall for breakfast. When I arrived there were a few people sat at the tables, I saw Meg sat alone in a table in a corner. Confused as to why I went to the counter and got my breakfast. I carried my tray over to the corner where Meg was sitting. "Good morning, Meg. May I sit down?" I asked and she looked up giving me a small smile. "Good morning. Yes of course you may." I put down my tray and sat down opposite her. As I took a sip from my orange juice I noticed that Meg was stirring her spoon round her bowl of cereal but not actually eating it. I put my glass back down "Are you alright Meg?" I asked and she shook her head "I kept having nightmares last night. You and I auditioned but they didn't like me and forced me to stay in the ballet." She said in a trembling voice. I reached forward and took her hand. "Don't worry Meg, it was only a nightmare it wasn't real. I told you last night that I would be with you the whole time. And I they don't like your performance, well they'll have me to answer to." Meg stood up and leaned across the table to give me a quick hug. "Thank you" She said sitting back down. "You're welcome" I said smiling "You'd better eat you breakfast Meg, you don't want to be hungry later on." She nodded and picked her spoon back up. I took my own and dug into my cereal.

When we were halfway through our breakfast I asked "Can you tell me a bit more about the concert Meg?" This seemed to cheer her up because her smile came back to her pretty face. "Well the show itself is hosted by a character called "Mister Y" who owns the most spectacular theatre performers in the world. He is being played by this guy called Giles who is one of our great comic performers. And basically he will be introducing all of the acts." I nodded "It sounds very exciting Meg" I said. And we continued to eat. After we finished or breakfast I said "Meet me at the door that leads to stage-left, ok?" She nodded and I gave her shoulder a friendly pat "See you in a bit Meg" and we headed back to our rooms.

When I got back I pulled off my dressing gown and kicked off my slippers. Then I changed into my bootleg jeans and my navy blue cable-knit sweater. I brushed through my hair and had a quick look at my phone, it told me that the time was quarter to ten. I ran all the way to the door that led into the stage-left wings. Meg was already standing there alone. She was wearing skinny jeans that showed off her lovely legs and a cream colored lace top. In her right hand she had her flute case and a folder in the other. "Ready?" I asked. She nodded and handed me the folder "Yes I'm ready" I smiled, took her hand and opened the door. We passed a few stagehands at work, then finally making it to the stage-left entrance to the stage. As we walk onto the stage we see that it's already crowded with the other performers. "Morning Girls" I turned to see Leon, Pierre and Henri giving us welcoming smiles. I grin back "Morning to you too" I say.

I then see Jean-Andre sitting in the middle seat at the front of the stalls, writing something on a clipboard. "Jean-Andre!" I call down to him. He looks up and grins at me. "Morning, Miss De Chagny. How are you this morning?" "Very well thank you. I'd like to ask you is, are there any spaces left in the concert to sign up for?" Jean-Andre stared at his clip board then nodded "Yes there is. Are you wishing to perform another song for us in the show, Miss De Chagny?" he asked. I nodded "Yes. Meg will be playing the notes on her flute and I will be singing the vocals. May we show you the song now?" I asked him. He stared a Meg then contemplated my question for a moment and then said "Of course you may girls." He clapped his hands for silence and a stage hand rushed over placing a music stand in front of us. As I opened the folder I saw Meg's parents who were watching their daughter with some-what confused expressions. Her mother then caught my eye and stared questioningly at me but I smiled and winked at her. I put the music sheets onto the stand and stood back stretching my arms and cleared my throat. I nodded at Meg and she began to play then I came in with the vocals.

All through the song I kept looking at everyone watching us. But this time their eyes weren't fixed on me like yesterday. They all seemed to be amazed by Meg's flawless playing. I can guess that they were all thinking "Why didn't Meg ever tell us she could play the flute so beautifully?" Mr. and Mrs. Gilson both had their arms round each other, and looked as if they were about to cry tears of joy. When the Song ended everyone burst into a loud applause, Meg looked so amazed by the reaction that she stared at me mouth agape. I smiled warmly at her then gave her a hug. Then the boys and girls ran forward towards us and congratulated Meg and me.

Jean-Andre had by now walked onto the stage and made his way through the crowd towards us clapping his hands. "Bravo girls, that was stunning. We shall defiantly have that in the show. But I must say Meg, it seems you have been keeping something from us." Everyone fell silent once more. And Meg gave a small nod "Yes it seems I have" she said in a tiny voice. Madame Gilson made her way forward "But why did you never tell us that you could do this, dear?" She asked. Meg stared at the floor in disappointment "I don't know. I guess I just thought that you would all prefer me as the lead ballerina. And playing the flute was nothing compared to that. I'm sorry." Jean-Andre put a comforting hand around her shoulder "Never apologize for talent Meg. All talents are gifts no matter how small or uncommon they may be. A talent can help even the poorest person achieve great things. This counts for all of you as well" He said looking round the room "Remember that" Meg nodded her smile returning. Jean-Andre patted her shoulder and dispatched himself from the crowd.

I now put my hand on Meg's shoulder and said. "All this time Meg, you've been playing alone up in that room upstairs at night. And now you've played for all of us. I just want to ask, what do you feel inside yourself when you're playing that amazing instrument?" Meg stepped away from me, out of the crowd and walked to the very front of the stage staring into a space on the balcony's.

**I can't really explain it,  
I haven't got the words  
It's a feeling that you can't control  
I suppose it's like forgetting, losing who you are  
And at the same time something makes you whole  
It's like that there's a music playing in your ear  
And I'm listening, and I'm listening and then I disappear**

**And then I feel a change**  
**Like a fire deep inside**  
**Something bursting me wide open impossible to hide**  
**And suddenly I'm flying, flying like a bird**  
**Like electricity, electricity**  
**Sparks inside of me**  
**And I'm free I'm free**

**It's a bit like being angry,**  
**it's a bit like being scared**  
**Confused and all mixed up and mad as hell**  
**It's like when you've been crying**  
**And you're empty and you're full**  
**I don't know what it is, it's hard to tell**  
**It's like that there's a music playing in your ear**  
**But the music is impossible, impossible to hear**  
**But then I feel it move me**  
**Like a burning deep inside**  
**Something bursting me wide open impossible to hide**  
**And suddenly I'm flying, flying like a bird**  
**Like electricity, electricity**  
**Sparks inside of me**  
**And I'm free I'm free**  
**Electricity, sparks inside of me**  
**And I'm free, I'm free**  
**I'm free. Free I'm free**

**The Song in this Chapter was**

Electricity** – Billy Elliot**


End file.
